


Perfectly Peachy Pineapple

by MissRahBirdie



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRahBirdie/pseuds/MissRahBirdie
Summary: Lassiter gets his revenge





	Perfectly Peachy Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> So, in hopes of me being able to actually finish stories, I'm starting this new thing where every day I am picking a random writing prompt and a random fandom and just kind of seeing what happens. This is the first one, and the first time I have ever written in the Psych fandom, even though it is one of my favorites. So let me know what you think and hopefully we will do something like this every day.

He had been planning this for weeks. He had taken care of every small detail, there was nothing that could go wrong. Today Carlton Lassiter would have his revenge on that little 'psychic' pest.

It had all started on one bad day about three weeks ago, he had been at home about to make some coffee but when he reached for the tin it was empty, except from a note:

'Lassie, We're out of coffee. Buy more. And pineapple creamer. -Shawn.'

From there it had just been downhill. Spencer had somehow convinced everyone at his favorite lunch café that he was actually a raging lunatic that just though he was a cop. When he had returned to the stations without lunch, everything on his desk had been glued to the ceiling. And then to top it off the fake psychic had weaseled his way on to HIS case, because he had picked up a vibe in the paint on the walls.

When Carlton finally made it back to his apartment that day he had had enough. He was going to show that little twerp why you didn’t mess Head Detective Carlton Jebediah Lassiter.

 

* * *

 

Shawn was not having a good day. It started when he making himself at home in Lassie's home. He had just gotten out of the shower and pouring the special pineapple creamer that Lassie bought for him in his coffee. When he took his first big gulp he knew something was wrong. 'that didn’t taste right.' Shawn checked the bottle 'doesn’t expire for a couple of weeks, it tasted fine yesterday.' He ended pour the whole bottle down the drain and wrote Lassie a note to get him to buy more.

Later, he was in the office looking for a snack. He had just bought a new bag of pineapple jelly beans. He finally found it Gus' cactus pot. The first one he ate was a little off, by the fifth he just couldn’t stomach the taste of his beloved pineapple. 'maybe I just need a smoothie' He went to his favorite smoothie shop. It had the best pineapple smoothies and had the added bonus of being right next to the station. He grabbed his drink and headed inside. He was half way to Jules' desk when he took a sip. 'something is very very wrong'. Putting is drink down on Lassies' desk he called Gus, not even seeming to notice the detective sitting there.

 

* * *

 

Carlton smirked when he saw Spencer with his precious smoothie. He almost laughed when he heard his conversation with his lackey Guster.

"Gus. I'm dying. There is something really wrong with me. I need some of your drugs. You have to fix me." Shawn sounded frantic.

"…"

"No Gus, I'm not kidding. Something in me, is broken. All of my precious pineapple delicacies taste terrible."

"…"

"There must be something you can give me to fix my taste buds. No Gus don't hang up."

The psychic was dejected when he turned around to look at Lassiter. The man in question had picked up the smoothie and taken a drink.

"Thanks Spencer. I love peach." Lassiter almost smiled as the psychic figured out what was happening.

"You… you… my pineapple… you… made it…peach." The psychic stuttered out.

At that Carlton did smile. "What Shawn, you mean you don’t like the fuzzy fruit?" He said before walking into the chief's office with now his peach smoothie.


End file.
